breedplanetfandomcom-20200215-history
Siren
A Siren is a bipedal creature that originated from the planet Crio. Physiology They are similar to humans, albiet slightly shorter. Their fingers are a bit longer and their skin tone is just bellow a ghostly white. Compared to most species, a Siren's overall body shape is always an hourglass figure. The only time they are any larger is after a meal or during pregnancy. They are also an all female race. Lifespan The average Siren lives for about 45 years. Reproduction Sirens are only able to get pregnant naturally around a certain time each year (around late October). Since the Sirens are all female, they reproduce similar to the Xylinx. Usually the pair has a band play tribal like techno music in order to "stimulate" the two lovers. Although for some reason, the Sirens have found it harder and harder for them to get pregnant. Now they are relying on the prisoners of breed planet for almost 20% of their overall population. Skills and Abilities *'Combat Specialist:' In order to keep the prisoners under control, the sirens are trained since age 6 in hand to hand combat. Their fighting style is unnamed. They are also trained with swords, blasters, and energy whips. *'Techological Affinity:'Sirens are well versed in technology. They have to be to stay one step ahead of the prisoners that enter. *'Night Vision': The Sirens can see completely fine in the pitch black nights of Breed Planet. *'Enhanced Stregnth and Speed:'Thanks to some genetic engineering, the Sirens are able to hold their own against multiple opponents. History The Sirens actually lost their old planet Crio after it's core stopped spinning and the planet turned into a frozen wasteland. Their ancestors barely hade enough time to pack up their things on starships and leave to find a new home. In the end, their high queen at the time bought Breed Planet from the Trushians. Everything on the planet was build by hand and tech, including an entire atmosphere's worth of air that they were able to transfer from other adjacent planets. Soon, they turned it into a women's prison. With a labor force in the thousands and climbing, the Sirens were sitting on a figurative gold mine. With their fortunes mounting, the Sirens had became big players in the galactic economy for a long time. By bribing judges and reporters, they have kept the torturous dark side of the prison planet a secret. This is especially true for The Hole, a factory of forced maternal labor where those that enter are said to never return. Despite the rules set by the Intergallactic Union, the Sirens have been decieving them for centuries that their prison was a fair and just rehabilitation center. Every single being on the planet itself know that this is all a well crafted lie. Religions and Customs Sirens believe that all of the other species are beneath them. They hardly care for the well-being of the prisoners themselves, and aren't against using them for their own personal gain no matter the age. It has been instilled in their very nature by their ruling faction. Even the children grew up with similar mentalities, often asking for a xylinx or a feyric around their own age as a pet so they can act like their parents. The High Queen ( or High Leader) is the sole ruler of all Sirens. She is not only in charge of her people but also the prison as well. The Sirens live in a warrior society, where strength is valued and weakness is frowned upon. All young Sirens a pushed to complete a rite of passage where they run the gauntlet through a series of challenges before defeating another Siren in battle that same day. If they succeed they become legal adults, if they fail the first time they are shackled to a post and lashed in front of their peers. If they fail a second time they are given a "fate to match the scum of the world". Trivia * A Siren tans easily, turning golden brown in just under 8 minutes. However the UV light can't be artificial for this to happen. * Sirens wear maskes to put up a type of "social barrier" between them and the prisoners. However it is not a law or requirement for them to do so. Category:Species